celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney Live! In New York City
Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney Live! In New York City is a Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids. Barney then unveils the suprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special." Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster's Song # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy #The Wheels on the Bus #Three Little Monkeys #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #Four Little Ducks #My Aunt Came Back #London Bridge #Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) #Please and Thank You #Everyone is Special Contents # FBI Warning # 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Video, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos # Sing and Dance with Barney VHS Trailer # Barney In Outer Space Preview # The Great Muppet Caper (1981) Trailer (VHS Capture) # The Muppets Take Manhattan # Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird (1985) - Official Trailer SD # Disney Videos Anti-Piracy Promo # Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney Live! In New York City DVD Menu Walkthrough # WGBH Boston TV Logo # Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) # Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) # BARNEY LIVE! In New York City # End Credits # Let's Play with Barney Segment (Music) # Deluxe Digital Studios Ident 2 # Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion DVD Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:F.Y.E. Category:DeviantART